Masked
Introduction Trapped In a building With nowhere to go With a masked killer on the loose What do we do? Characters *Owen *Courtney *Duncan *Ezekiel *Heather *Alejandro *Anne Maria *Dakota *Sam *Scott *Dawn Chapters 'Chapter 1 - Owen's POV' Plop! ''Goes the envelope with my name on it as it falls down in front of me on the table when I’m about to eat. “Mom what is this?” I ask muddled. “I don’t know Owen,” my mom says while walking the kitchen counter putting down groceries, “Why don’t you open it.” I open the envelope to let it reveal that there is a party tonight. And I’m invited! I continue reading and it says that its tonight at 7 o’ clock, which is in two hours. I continue reading and it says that there is an all you can eat buffet! “Yes!” I exclaim running into my room getting ready for tonight. This is going to be great! ~1 Hour Later~ “Mom, I’m heading out,” I say heading out the door. “Okay son. Don’t stay too late and me and your father will be hear when you come back,” she says waving goodbye. “Okay mom,” I respond waving back as I head into my car on my way to the party. ~ I drive to where this party is at. “4569 Chestnut Road, yep,” I say to myself parking the car and getting out. The place where the party is at is amazing. The flow or cream and a light gray go great together. There are nicely decorated gray columns on either side of the doorway. As I take in the gorgeous scenery, I approach the front door and to my surprise it’s open. As I enter the spectacular mansion, I close the door behind me. I hear chatter so I follow it. I follow the sound to reveal a big great room with statues and trophies all along the wall. The chatter soon stops when I walk into the room and I’m shocked as well because standing in front in front of me are people I didn’t expect to be here. 10 other people form Total Drama. Great. 'Chapter 2 - Heather's POV' “What is Owen doing here?” Alejandro whispers into my ear. “I really don’t know,” I respond shocked. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Owen asks. “Nothing just having a party I guess,” Dawn answers. “Why are we here anyway?” Courtney asks everyone baffled. “Um, I’m here for food,” Owen cheerfully answers. “We know that fatty,” Scott says annoyed, “Anyway, I got an invite saying there was a party here.” “Me too,” Dakota says. “Mine said there would be free video games,” Sam says. “Mine said that there would be free hair products,” Anne Maria says very confused. “Wait,” Duncan says, “Mine something totally different than yours.” “Mine does too,” Ezekiel immediately says cutting into the conversation. “I get what’s going on,” Courtney says, “We’ve all been tricked.” Right after Courtney said those words the lights went out. “What happened?” Someone asks. “I don’t k-,” My voice is immediately cut off by a deafening scream and then, ''Boom! a crash is heard. The lights then come on and we see the body of Owen lying on the floor. “Is everyone okay?” I ask. “Yes,” They reply. “Hey,” Courtney says, “Where’s Ezekiel?” “And where is Dawn?” Alejandro says shocked. “Wait guys,” I say stopping any conversation, “What happened to Owen?” “He must have crashed onto the glass table,” Courtney says. “He didn’t do it himself,” Dakota responds, “Why would he kill himself?” “Then,” Alejandro starts to say, “Maybe he didn’t. Maybe someone killed him.” We all walk over to Owen’s lifeless body. There is blood everywhere. Glass is stuck in almost every place on his body and there is a bloody trail leading out the door. “Where is that trail leading,” Anne Maria asks. “I don’t know,” I say, “But it might lead us to Ezekiel and Dawn.” “And maybe, the killer,” Sam says. “Well,” Duncan says, “Let’s find out.” “Noo,” Dakota says, “I’m staying here.”’ “But do you wanna die?” Scott asks. “No” “Then let’s go” We all follow Scott out the door following the trail of blood hoping to find Dawn, Ezekiel and hopefully, the killer. 'Chapter 3 - Dawn's POV' “Where are you taking us?” I ask while being dragged away by the hand. “Nowhere,” the masked man responds. Suddenly he stops and picks me up and throws me in a room. Then, he picks up Ezekiel and holds a knife to his neck. “Say one word and he gets it,” the masked man says. “Please,” Ezekiel says, “Help me!” “Shut up!” the masked man exclaims. Then Ezekiel kicks the man in the nuts and knocks him down. “Run!” Ezekiel exclaims as the man gets up. I start to run and turn around and see the man get up and tackle Ezekiel. Then he takes his knife and cuts Ezekiel’s neck making blood go everywhere. “Ezekiel!” I exclaim in tears. The man soon gets up and spots me. “I’m coming for you,” he says getting up and starts running. I then start to run and don’t stop running. Then something hits my back. “Ow,” I say falling to the ground. Then, the last thing I see is a figure on top of me with a club, then I black out. 'Chapter 4 - Duncan's POV' We are walking down the hallway following the blood trail and soon it stops. “It stopped,” Scott says pointing to the doorway where the blood stops. “Well, open the door,” I say. Scott opens the door and sees Ezekiel on the way with his neck open dead. “Oh my God!” Dakota exclaims, “Ezekiel is dead!” We then step out of the small crammed room and close the door. “Great 2 people dead,” Heather sarcastically says. Then the lights go out again and a Crash is heard. The lights soon turn back on and we see the lifeless body of Dakota outside, the glass shattered everywhere. “Dakota!” Sam screams running out to check on Dakota. Then, in a blink of an eye, Sam disappears into thin air. “Where is Sam?” Anne Maria asks. “I don’t know,” Scott says. We all go outside and see the lifeless body of Sam, knifed to death, on the ground dead. Great, another one bit the dust. 'Chapter 5 - Scott's POV' “Guys, calm down,” I say seeing everyone in tears. We have seen four bodies. Four lifeless bodies. Four bodies of people that will never see tomorrow. Four innocent people are dead. “Guys,” I say, “What about Dawn?” I start to cry. I don’t want Dawn to be dead. I loved her, and that’s the only reason why I was doing those things to her in Revenge of the Island. ''No, this isn’t happening. “Scott,” Anne Maria tries to comfort me, “It’s going to be alright.” “No,” I start to raise my voice, “It’s not. I love Dawn and I don’t want to see her dead. Even though she probably doesn’t like me, I love her.” I wipe away my tears. We then continue walking and we start hearing a person crying. “What’s that?” Alejandro says pointing to a door. We open it and we see Dawn laying against a wall crying. “Dawn!” I scream running towards her. “Help me,” Dawn softly says. I now see why she needs help. A pool of blood is on the floor behind her. I raise her from the wall and I look on her back revealing a big wound on her back. “Noo!” I scream, “Dawn don’t die on me.” “I’m sorry,” Dawn says. “Dawn,” I start to cry, “I love you.” I then pull her into a kiss and we kiss. Then, she suddenly stops and stops moving. “Dawn!” I scream crying even more, “Dawn.” And that’s when she dies in my arms. Dawn, she’s dead. I just can’t believe it. 'Chapter 6~Anne Maria's POV' I feel bad for Scott. The love of his life just died. He keeps crying, not letting any tears stop from streaming down his face. “Guys let’s go, we have to keep moving,” I say spraying my hair. “Anne Maria’s right,” Heather agrees, “Let’s go before the killer catches up to us.” We start to head along. Scott then gets up and wipes away tears. “Look Scott it’s going to be okay,” I tell him trying my best to comfort him. We start to walk and see a blood trail on the floor. “Ahh!” Courtney screams. We start to follow the trail until it leads to the open door. Alejandro opens it and spots nothing. “Nothing’s here,” Alejandro says turning around unaware of the killer behind him. “Ale-.” I am cut off by the sight of Alejandro getting stabbed through the heart. “Nooo!” Heather screams as she runs away. Scott gathers his emotions and we head off. I turn around and see Duncan and Courtney being stabbed by the killer. “Nooo!” I scream as I see Courtney get stabbed and lands on the floor. She’s dead. We continue running down the hallway. “Heather go into a room and we will follow,” Scott says with tears still streaming down his face. Heather enters a room and we quickly enter and lock the door behind us. “We’re safe,” Heather says. Then we hear a crash and see the killer coming through a window. “Run!” I exclaim as I rush to the door trying to open it. The killer quickly approaches us and stands very close to Heather. I try another attempt at the door. Doesn’t work. I try again and hear a scream pierce through my ears as Heather is killed by the killer, giving me and Scott enough time to run away. 'Chapter 7' Anne Maria and Scott continue running away from the killer. “Where are we going?” Scott asks. “Out of this building.” Anne Maria points toward the entrance of the building. “How?” “By destroying the doors since it’s locked.” Scott walks away and looks for something to destroy the doors with and Anne Maria does the same. ''Crash! ''The sound resonates through the room. “Scott!” Anne Maria yells rushes towards Scott. Scott is laying on the floor his lifeless body staying there. “Noo!” Anne Maria yells as something catches her eye, “Yes!” Anne Maria yells as she gets a crowbar. “I’m free!” Anne Maria yells as she smashes the door and walks away. She hears footsteps behind her and it reveals to be the killer. Anne Maria turns around and the killer charges at her. Crowbar in hand, Anne Maria charges at him also, unaware of the crowbar that’s going through the killer’s heart. “You’re dead!” she exclaims in victory as police surround her. “Are you alright?” a policeman asks her as the killer is carried away. “How did y’all know to come?” She asks. “A girl named Dawn called.” ''Dawn, she thinks to herself, thanks for saving me. Body bags are being carried out carrying the bodies of the killer’s victims. “Thanks Dawn,” Anne Maria whispers as she gets up and heads away from the mansion feeling glad that Dawn saved her life. Death Chart Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Horror Category:Completed stories Category:KvngDragon's Stories